


Strawberries and Cigarettes

by dreamboi_jazz



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Bellas Squared, F/F, Fluff, One Shot, One Shot Collection, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Pitch Perfect - Freeform, Triple Treble - Freeform, bechloe - Freeform, staubrey - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2020-11-24 00:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20898326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamboi_jazz/pseuds/dreamboi_jazz
Summary: a series of one shots and off bits when i need to write to deal with writers block. feel free to request anything you can find me on tumblr as shinythingsorpaperrings!





	1. Fondue?

Being with Chloe is easy. It always has been. There's nothing you want more than to spend time with her. Okay, not entirely true. If you were honest with yourself what you really want is for her to be your girlfriend, but that involves crossing every line to ever exist. That, and you're not even sure if she likes you that way, regardless of what Stacie keeps saying. Although, if you did listen to her, it does seem like she could potentially quite possibly be right. Maybe. But you would never admit that in a million years.

**[Beca]:** Just finished at the studio. What's this week's Tuesday Takeout plan?

** [Red  👩🦰 ** **]:** figure i could take(you)out to chipotle!

** [Red  👩🦰 ** **]:** heheh see what i did there  🤪

**[Beca]:** Ha. Ha. Hilarious. And sure, Chipotle works. See you in 10.

Chloe's already at a table when you push the door in. She waves you over with a grin and you find yourself smiling back, the bad day at work disappearing from your mind. It won't stop you complaining about the latest suggestion in a list of awful suggestions from Dax, but it's certainly a start to a decent night.

"Pulling all the stops, eh, Beale? Got us a fancy window table in such a fine establishment," you tease.

"Oh but of course, only the best for the greatest fancy pants producer ever," she giggles, and it continues to be one of the greatest sounds you've ever heard. Somewhere in the back of your mind there exists a super cheesy line about that, but you're willing to let that stay buried wherever it may lie.

A waiter brings you both drinks, and you simply nod your thanks towards the girl opposite you for preordering it. You chug half your coke, reading through the menu as if you don't order from here on a regular basis. Or rather, as if your burrito order ever changes. You could opt for something different this time though. Maybe a different filling, or a different main all together. That would really shake things up. You put the menu down, having another few sips of your drink, waiting for Chloe to be ready.

"Alright, Chlo, you know what you want?"

You see her lips move, but whatever it was that she said was barely above a whisper. She might have said "you" but you can't be sure.

"What?"

She clears her throat. "Fondue. I said fondue, Becs."

You stare blankly at her for a few seconds, trying to process what she's just said.

"Uh... I don't think Chipotle do fondue... We can go somewhere else if you want though?"

"Oh no, no, nevermind. I'll just get a beef burrito or something."

You nod at her choice, your brain already tired from the day, you lack the energy to process the menu of another establishment.

"And maybe when we get home I'll make a Beca burrito with all the blankets." Chloe pauses before lowering her voice to a whisper again and you really have to strain to hear her. "And one day maybe I'll eat you."

You begin to cough and sputter, reaching for your glass to clear your throat. Chloe fusses over you, switching your glasses so you have soda to drink. Frets as if she wasn't the cause of your latest food-related near-death experience. You're starting to think that maybe Stacie is on to something.

"If this is the response for wanting to bundle you up under the covers, I'd hate to see your body react to a pillow fort!" The redhead barks out another laugh. She will be the death of you. Somewhere within, you can hear Stacie's voice in your head, laughing equally loud at this damn situation. Well, it's not like your day could get any worse.


	2. Coffee Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie witnesses Beca be soft

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off another prompt I found while trying to get through writer's block.

Stacie walks out of the university lab having completed the latest set of tests needed for her latest assignment earlier than expected. Pleased that she no longer has to rush to get changed, she casually strolls across the quad to the campus cafe.

[**Stacie to Bellas**]: Headed to the cafe, I'll grab drinks before rehearsal.

[**Chloe to Bellas**]: something iced please  😘😘😘

[**CR to Bellas**]: Just hot chocolate for me  👍🏾

[**Legacy to Bellas**]: Soy caramel frapp extra whip extra syrup and two sugars please!!!

[**CR to Bellas**]: That's so white it hurts  🤦🏾‍♀️

[**Lilly to Bellas**]: extra spicy void

[**Stacie to Bellas**]: Double espresso?

[**Lilly to Bellas**]:  🙆‍♀️

[**Flo to Bellas**]: ...

[**Flo to Bellas**]: The beans were like gold in my country so i guess i will have an extra large

[**Stacie to Bellas**]: Jess? Ash? Beca?

[**Jessica? to Bellas**]: we'll have a smoothie to split :)

[**Beca to Bellas**]: I'm actually waiting to pick up my order.

[**Stacie to Bellas**]: What??

[**Fat Amy to Bellas**]: and u didnt think we were worth ordering for damn shortstack

[**Beca to Bellas**]: Some of us have limited funds and captain-y things to plan.

"Beca?" Stacie scans the counter ahead for the shorter brunette, grinning when she sees a wristband-covered arm wave slightly in her direction. Beca comes over, drink in her other hand, brow raised with a silent question.

"Got my report done early, why not get a snack and scope out the new coffee hottie." Stacie shrugs, nodding her head in the direction of one of the baristas. "Why are you here?"

"Coffee. Why else?"

In another setting, Stacie might grill the other girl on her short answers, instead she nods, shuffling forward to place the large order. She is pleasantly surprised that the brunette decided to wait for her (and even offered to carry a tray of drinks) that she finds herself feigning checking Beca for a fever. Naturally her hand is swatted away.

They walk together to the auditorium, Beca questioning her current research project in any way she can. Credit where credit's due, she's smarter than Stacie would have given her credit for. But then again, she gets that same look from pretty much everyone from campus so she can't really judge.

Music is softly filtering through the heavy double doors that are ajar as the two approach, a voice singing along. Beca gently pushes her shoulder against a door, stopping with soft gasp. The dreamy look on her face has Stacie curious. She pokes her head around the gap to see Chloe spinning around dancing with a broom. How the redhead gets the space cleaned up and ready for practice while sliding on the floor in her socks is anybody's guess.

"Ah there goes Chloe, stealing my heart yet again."

"You're disgustingly soft, you know that, Mitchell?" Stacie grins widely, stifling a laugh when Beca turns to scowl at her.

"Fuck off."


	3. No Photography Allowed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a cute lil Staubrey piece

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to send me prompts  
find me on tumblr as shinythingsorpaperrings :)

For the first time in the three weeks since they started dating, both Stacie and Aubrey's schedules had finally aligned, allowing the pair to spend a long weekend together. Despite Aubrey's constant need for control and immaculate planning of almost every minute of her day, she trusts the brunette enough to know that whatever she has planned for the afternoon won't be some crash-and-burn situation.

Hand in hand, they walk into a small gallery with Stacie shrugging nonchalantly at Aubrey's questioning look. It was Beca who had told Stacie about the cafe here (not that she'd dare let Aubrey know that), Chloe apparently having dragged her to it one summer afternoon. It was just luck that there was a small exhibit by local artists that she knew the blonde would love. The entire thing would make for a peaceful day, which given Aubrey's often hectic job, Stacie figured she would need a day to relax.

They wander aimlessly through the spaces, pausing occasionally to read the small plaques beside the pieces. Seeing Aubrey in such a state of blissful calm has Stacie wishing she could do this for her every weekend. How on weekends she could wake the blonde up with breakfast, how they could cuddle on the couch for a while until one of them would get impatient and want to go for a walk. Maybe they might even have a dog.

Stacie shakes her head, freaking herself out over how domestic she had suddenly pictured her future being, and with a girl she'd been dating for all of three weeks. Perhaps now is a good time for a coffee break, she thinks to herself. She slides up to the blonde, gingerly slipping her hand into the other's. Aubrey looks up at her in understanding and begins to lead them back towards the gallery entrance.

"Oh wait," Stacie whispers, pulling Aubrey to a stop. She grabs her phone out of her purse, angling it above herself and the blonde.

"Stace!" Aubrey hisses. "We're not supposed to take pictures of the masterpieces!"

"Uh... What? I'm taking a selfie?"

"I know," the blonde winks, reaching over to take the photo before continuing on to the cafe.


	4. Do You Think She Heard Us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacie pov, implied Bellas Squared. Stacie and Beca coming home drunk and trying to keep quiet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idiots theyre absolute idiots

You and Beca stumble through her front door, clinging to each other for stability. You say her front door, but given the number of times you've been here, it might as well be yours too. She fumbles with the keys to lock the door, stifling a giggle as you recount the unfortunate attempts at advances from the bar patrons.

"St-Stace," she gasps, finally clicking the lock in place and leaning forward. "I'm gonna bust a gut if you don't shut up."

"Not if Aubrey doesn't kill you first for slamming the door like that."

"Oh shit, d'you think she heard?" Beca winces.

"She definitely did," a voice calls from the stairs. Or maybe the living room? Or was it the kitchen? The room is spinning just a little.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit" Beca whispers harshly in your ear. Her grip has you questioning if you'll ever feel your arm again as footsteps start to approach.

"Shhh, I have a plan." You silence whatever panicked response the shorter girl could have come up with by pressing your lips together.

"Oh for god's sake you two," a voice rings behind you. The amount of relief that washes over you - and presumably Beca given how her whole body sags - at it being Chloe's voice is huge. You're not sure the state you're in is fit enough to handle a sleep-deprived Aubrey Posen. "You could at least come upstairs and do that."

You peel away from the brunette grinning mischievously; Chloe merely shakes her head. "I suppoooose, but then we would definitely have woken you and Aubs."

"Would that really have been a bad thing?" Beca finally finding her voice squeaks from behind you.

You don't even have to turn around to know how red her face is. In the time since you and Aubrey had agreed to the whole 'seeing each other' thing, you've learnt a great deal about Beca. One fact of which is that when drunk, she'll flirt unashamedly with any of the three of you, and if she says something particularly dirty she goes bright red. Perhaps you'll photoshop her face onto a tomato for her birthday card. Boy you sure come up with great ideas drunk. Hopefully you'll remember this one. It would be hilarious.

Chloe's laugh brings you back to the present in time to catch her eyes roll. And then you're thinking about making her eyes roll. Oof. Hot.

"Well I'm going back upstairs, if you two are staying down here, remember to have some water at least."

You watch the redhead make her way back, and you swear she's adding extra swing to her hips. Or maybe that's the tequila? Or you're horny?

You turn back to Beca, happy to pick up where you left off, and by the way her hands are gently stroking up and down your sides, she is too.

"Oh by the way," you hear Chloe call from halfway up the stairs, "Aubrey's awake and she's, hmm, frustrated, shall we say?"

Glancing down, you and Beca both share a look towards the hallway and back. Her eyes wide, you both nod and scramble messily to catch up.


	5. We Were Dancing (Like We're Made Of Starlight)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> set during PP2 at the lodge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from taylor swifts 'starlight'

It was no secret that Beca grew up in a busy city and with the time she spent not leaving her dorm room - or the Bella house for that matter - choosing to stay awake into the early hours of the night staring at her laptop, headphones on so as to not disturb Amy. Although, you snort to yourself, she was rarely in at night anyway. So it should have been no surprise when, on the last night at Aubrey's lodge, you caught the brunette lingering by the lake with her head tilted back looking dumbfounded by the inky black expanse above.

"It's incredible, huh?" Beca asks, sensing you approach, voice barely above a whisper. Your breath hitches at the wonder in her eyes when she turns to face you.

"What're you doing out here? Everyone else has started heading to Aubrey's lodge for hot cocoa."

"Skipping rocks, Chlo, what's it look like?"

You backhand her arm with a scoff, grinning at her overdramatic reaction. She provides you with no other response after her indignified yelp and the rubbing her arm. Briefly, you consider making a ridiculously inappropriate remark just to fill the lull in conversation but she seems content in letting a comfortable silence sweep over the two of you.

The way the sliver of moonlight highlights the bridge of her nose, her jawline, her lips... You sigh wistfully thinking about how you could kiss her then and there.

"Can't believe Posen gets this every night." Beca's voice cuts through your thoughts.

"Not every night."

"Fuck!" shouts the brunette beside you, clutching her chest, jumping at the sound of another person who managed to approach so silently.

"Bree! You know Beca scares easily!"

"I know, it's exactly why I kept quiet," Aubrey breaks into a small grin, barely flashing her teeth.

"Fuck off, Blondie. I'll get you back for that."

"Oh I look forward to it," the blonde flirts. "Now how about my stars come back to the lodge for hot cocoa? I'll put extra marshmallows in for both of you loves."

You nod in agreement, slipping your hand into Aubrey's, laughing at Beca grumpily stomping ahead and mumbling about how she's going to eat all the marshmallows.

"Don't you dare, Mitchell." Aubrey barks out with a laugh.

Even now, these kinds of interactions still make your heart swell at both of your girls getting along. Looking back, it's strange that this is your life and how much this place is like your second home. Or third home? Who knows. Either way, swinging your linked hands to and fro walking after your girlfriend (who not so subtly slows her pace), this trip to rediscover the Bella's sound has been pretty successful.


	6. It's Nine in the Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt was "I'm always one for encouraging others to share their interests, but it's three am"  
Chloe's pov

It's no surprise to anyone that Beca is a night owl, having witnessed the questionable sleeping pattern of her freshman year. In between actually going to class, coming up with set lists, her internship, and finding time to socialise with the girls, the only time Beca has to herself is in the middle of the night. She does her best to keep quiet when she’s working, and it helps that Fat Amy is almost never in their room. At the very least it means that no one spooks her in the kitchen where she’s known to hunch over the island with headphones on.

So when the brunette swings your door open without a second thought, excitement bubbling through her - the kind of excitement so rare, the kind you’d find contagious, if it wasn’t for the one simple fact that has clearly slipped the her mind: It’s three in the morning.

“Beca it’s-“ you’re cut off as you rub sleep from your eyes, squinting at the screen-lit offender.

“It’s 3am, I know, I know, but listen!”

The other girl is beaming from ear to ear and that is perhaps the only thing stopping you from launching one of the many stuffed toys that litter your bed at her. You should still be asleep, you have a routine to stick to: up at nine, go for a run, join the girls who don’t have morning lectures for breakfast before your first class. She knows it’s a stupid time and yet, she’s still here, already making her way over to sit at the foot of your bed.

You struggle to sit up, the headboard the only thing keeping you upright, and you make it a point to sigh extra heavily to prove your tiredness. Gently patting the space next to you, Beca scoots over, awkwardly trying to keep her headphones around her neck and her laptop steady. It's almost like a giraffe walking for the first time. And she would probably have an easier time if she closed the laptop and passed it to you. But maybe, just maybe, the brunette is feeling the effects of it being the middle of the night and her cognitive abilities are waning. You hope.

There's something about the way Beca will wait to show you her latest ideas, like she isn't quite sure that you actually want to see them. She sits straight up, laptop slightly off to the side, swapping between playing with the hem of her oversized t-shirt and dragging her fingers across the keyboard. It breaks your heart a little knowing that these are just some of the small nervous habits she's developed thanks to her disinterested father.

"Go on then, Becs, what is it?" you manage to get out before yawning.

The girl beside you relaxes into the bed, pulling her laptop over to you and gingerly holds a pair of earphones for you.

"I'm all for you coming out of your shell and sharing things with us, but what is it exactly that's worth disrupting my beauty sleep?" You put one bud in, twirling the wire of the other around your finger waiting to hear Beca's reply.

"Well, not that you need the, uh, sleep to be beautiful but uh, well, I uh remembered how you said that, uh, storms were hard for you to sleep through and your mom used to sing lullabies, so I, well, I recordedafewinaplaylistforyoutohelp," she rushes through her words so fast that if you weren't used to Beca's mannerisms when it comes to sharing music, your sleep-deprived state would have guaranteed that you would have missed everything she had just said.

Pressing play, you put the other earbud in, listening to a blend of piano and guitar melodies. Even though you’ve heard the other girl sing hundreds of thousands of times, there is something particularly intimate about this gift that causes your breath to catch. Or maybe it’s just the fact that it’s incredibly late and this is just a stifled yawn. You don’t care to overthink it. Too tired to overthink it.

You wake with a stiff neck and an uncomfortable pain in your left ear; confusion is written all over your face as you take in your surroundings for the day. It’s unusual for you to wake up still tired but a gentle snoring coming from next to you brings back hazy memories of a few hours ago. Moments like reciprocated ‘I love you’s and a soft kiss into your hair. Things you thought were just dreams, but Beca’s laptop somehow still rests between the two of you with the headphone cable trailing down to it, all but confirm that last night she really did crash your room to share a playlist, of all things. A smile creeps its way into your features, your heart fluttering. You shift slightly to check the time on your phone, moving as carefully as you can so as not to disturb the other girl. You, more than anyone, knows how badly she needs the sleep. It’s nine o’clock. You’re usually up and off for a run by now, but if you get out of bed, it’s a guarantee that the brunette will bolt out and never speak of this moment again.

Unsurprisingly, Beca stirs when you place her laptop on the floor, tucking it under your bed.

“Huh… Wh-What time is it?”

“It’s morning, Becs.”

“Never would’ve guessed with the sun coming in. Shouldn’t you be, I dunno, out exercising before breakfast or something dumb?”

How Beca knows your morning schedule despite always being asleep at the time amazes your more than it probably should, more so than her ability to remain sarcastic regardless of the time of day.

“Shouldn’t you be asleep or something dumb?” you jest back with a prod to her arm.

“Oh… yeah, I uh, guess I’ll take my leave then, sorry,” sheepishly, she’s already trying to move off.

This was exactly what you knew would happen and you have a split second to make a risky decision. It’s not like you haven’t shared a bed or sleeping space - you will never forget the Lodge - but this, what you're about to do feels more intimate somehow. It feels like crossing a line that has been so blurred by repeated footsteps over it. You drape an arm across Beca's abdomen, gently dragging her into lying down.

"It's only nine, what's one lie in?" It isn't hard to watch the gears turn in her head, figuring out if she, too, wants to cross the line. Accepting the invitation and letting her guard down further is another step towards the 'what if'.

"True, you never get enough of them. S'pose I can show you how to sleep till the afternoon."

You hope Beca doesn't hear your sigh of relief as she shifts the pillows to settle down.

"Hey wait! The afternoon? Beca are you crazy? I have class, and breakfast, and, and-"

"Shhh, sleep now, talk later."

You just know that your dreams for the next few hours are going to be filled with her kissing you to shut up instead of just placing her finger over your lips.


End file.
